What if?
by The Music Scribe
Summary: What if someone very close to the Cullen's came back? What if Bella became extremely jealous? What if Edward forgot a very important day for Bella? What if nothing became right again because of all these things? Summary's not that good. Story better.
1. No Longer Beautiful

**Hello twilight people of the world. It's my first fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**The great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I did though.  
**

**~JOJO  
**

Chapter 1: No Longer Beautiful

August (Present Day)

~Bella~

I still couldn't believe it. I just lost the only two important things in my life in three months. Now what was I doing? Starring outside a window going to Italy. Why was I doing this? To tell you the truth I still don't know. I guess I needed a place to go when I felt I didn't belong anymore to the place I loved with the person (or vampire in my case) I loved. Well I guess starring out the window at the beautiful countryside calms me. Then again nothings beautiful to me anymore, not after what happened.

**Whatcha think. Review please!:)**


	2. Arrival

**Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter. Just to let you know some chapters will be long and some will be short. **

**~JOJO**

**P.S. **

**I don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does. Bye.  
**

Chapter 2: Arrival

May (Three Months Earlier)

~Edward~

I couldn't believe it, she was coming back. We all waited a long time for her return, but didn't expect it. Our Fiona was coming back. Well Alice told us last night and we were all waiting for her. Bella doesn't know her of course but I'm sure they will get along just fine. Alice told her that Bella will find out who Fiona was soon when she asked. I know Rosalie was going to be in hysterics when Alice was going to tell her. Of course I found out as soon Alice had the vision but she told me to keep my mouth shut. Bella started getting impatient last night when we didn't tell her Fiona was. So she tried to coax it out of me. It nearly worked if Alice didn't threaten me every single time I nearly told Bella. The profanities worked a little but not as much as the big threats. Bella didn't know at first but figured it out and tried to shield Alice's mind from me. She did that the whole time she tried another strategy to get the information out of me. That only happened once since Alice tackled her and threatened her too. Everyone was laughing when we got there that morning from the cottage since they heard nearly everything. Then somewhere around noon Fiona entered.

~Bella~

I first met Fiona around noon, when she entered our home. She seemed nice, but then again looks can be deceiving. She was small but not like Alice with long golden hair like Rosalie's. She was still a little shorter than me with a heart shaped face like Esme. Her features were sharper and angled more. She also had gold eyes like every other vegetarian vampire. She could have almost passed by for Rosalie's twin. She then introduced herself to us (Jacob, Renesmee, and I). We greeted her kindly and introduced ourselves to her as well. Everyone gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. For some reason it seemed like she hugged Edward longer than anyone else and when he gave her a kiss on the cheek I saw in her eyes that she wanted something more than that. She then said "I missed you Edward," with adoration and extra sweetness "and everyone else here," she added. "We missed you to Fi," Edward replied. Then suddenly I was about to explode with jealousy. Jasper's head snapped to look at me with a surprised expression. I then quickly put a shield over him so Edward wouldn't know I was jealous. After I finally calmed down I started getting mad and I knew Jasper was wondering what was going on. I just mouthed "I'll tell you later." Edward looked at me quizzically. I just shook my head, as if rubbing it off as nothing. He still looked at me but decided to let it go. I'm sure he would ask me about it tonight. "So how's the world been treating you Fi?" Emmett asked. "Oh, its fine. I had some adventures, and met a lot of people." "So have you –" Emmett started but Fiona cut him off by saying "No Emmett, I have not found a guy yet. He's already taken remember." "Oh, yeah," Emmett said remembering. I knew exactly who she was talking about as soon as Edward laughed.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Remember the 3 R's. Review, Review, and REVIEW! :)**


	3. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
